prodigy_math_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Tower
This article contains spoilers. Plot details are listed below. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ The Dark Tower '''is mostly a member-only area in Prodigy, with only 5 floors available for non-members. It does not give a gem; however, it does give many prizes. After an update, nonmembers can climb the tower to as high as they could, but if you leave, next time you must pay 300 gold coins to go '''down to a boss level, like levels 5, 10, 15, 20, 25 and so on. Appearance The Dark Tower appears as a tower with gray bricks and a purple roof. It has rocks next to it, supposedly holding the tower up or just for decoration. It has a drawbridge, which is also gray, which leads into the water. Additional Information The Dark Tower is a tower dungeon that has 100 floors. Every floor, there is a chance wheel. Every five floors has a group of monsters and if you beat each fifth floor you can leave and when you come back it will be the floor after that floor, so it is kind of like a save point. From the chance wheel, you can get positive and negative effects. Those positive effects are: heal 120 hearts (represented by three hearts on the wheel), heal forty hearts (represented by a single heart), damage increased by half a heart, and stars gained from battle increased. The negative effects are: lose 120 hearts (represented by three hearts on the wheel), lose forty hearts (represented by a single heart), damage decreased by half a heart, and switching disabled unless you run out of hearts. If your class leader is a high enough level, the whole class gets to do the first five floors if they are non-members. On the 100th floor, Mira Shade reveals herself as the fabled dark magician who lived on the top floor. If you win against her, you get Mira's Boots, Mira's Robes, and Mira's Wand. Prizes *Mira's Hat: Heart Bonus 80 * Mira's Robes: Heart Bonus 80 * Mira's Wand: Damage Bonus 40 Note: Black Fang Armor and Draconyx Armor are much easier to obtain, and have the same heart bonus. Mira Shade Mira Shade is the girl who talks to you when you enter the Dark Tower. Usually, every five levels, you get coins from her. All the monsters in the Dark Tower is supposedly all Mira's pets.If you get to the top of the Dark Tower, you will fight her in her ultimate form. Mira's Ultimate Form She appears standing on a big stature of icy crystals that are made to look like wings and have stone swirls. She is the main boss of the Dark Tower, and is level 100 on the final floor. She uses all the spells in the game, but is an Astral element wizard. If you beat her, you earn the equipment Mira's Robes and Mira's Hood. Floor Pets Every floor has a pet and every fifth floor a boss! Below is a table containing information on each one. Trivia When you get to the floor 100 you can battle the powerful wizard Mira. If you beat her you get her strong armor and weapons. To keep climbing the tower after the fifth floor you must be a member. Gallery Category:Areas